


[Podfic] summer and his pleasures

by Literarion



Series: [Podfic] in process of the seasons [1]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, M/M, Nanny Crowley (Good Omens), Phone Sex, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, mentions of Dowlings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 05:58:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20169295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literarion/pseuds/Literarion





	[Podfic] summer and his pleasures

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [summer and his pleasures](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19398484) by [witching](https://archiveofourown.org/users/witching/pseuds/witching). 

[Listen on Anchor](https://anchor.fm/literarion/episodes/summer-and-his-pleasures-e4t4mc)  
[Download](https://d3ctxlq1ktw2nl.cloudfront.net/production/2019-7-22/21525539-44100-2-961cdc2d32682.mp3)


End file.
